nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Using the gameworld template
To use the gameworld template, first copy the following into the gameworld article. (This should come after the server description.) Next, fill in information after the equal signs in the above. Lines with no information can be deleted, but this will make it harder for future editors to add that information if it becomes available, so it is preferable to leave the line as is. Suggested values are as follows. category should be followed by the GameSpy category (room/game type) in which the server is listed. Leave blank if the server is not listed in GameSpy. server should be followed by the name of the server in the GameSpy listing. Leave blank if the server is not listed in GameSpy. module should be followed by the name of the module in the GameSpy listing. Leave blank if the server is not listed in GameSpy. ipaddress should be followed by the address for a direct connection. If this is not going to be kept updated, it can be set equal to dynamic. A brief explanation (such as "see forums") can be added with the connectnote parameter (as in "|connectnote=see forums"). password should be followed by "yes" or "no", indicating whether or not players need a password to join. (The password itself could be listed, but that would defeat the point of having a password). hakpak should be followed by the hakpaks required to play on this server. Include CEP if that is required, preferably linked (produced by typing CEP or CEP ). version should be followed by the game version of the server. This is included for the benefit of servers that have not updated to the latest version of NWN. Servers that use the latest (non-beta) version of NWN can leave this blank. notexpansion should be followed by expansions not required to play on the server. Servers that require both SoU and HotU can leave this blank. gametype should be followed by the type of gameplay encouraged, for example "roleplaying" (which will produce roleplaying). treasure should be followed by an indication of how much treasure and magic is available in this world. This is probably "low", "medium", "high", or "Monty Haul". levels should be followed by the PC levels allowed on this server. Saying something like "5-30" would indicate that new PCs are automatically granted level 5, and that the level cap is 30. maxplayers should be followed by the maximum number of (non-DM) players allowed on the server at one time. vault should be followed by "local" or "server". elc should be followed by "yes" or "no", indicating if "enforce legal characters" is enabled. ilr should be followed by "yes" or "no", indicating if "item level restrictions" are enabled. pvp should be followed by an indication of how much player vs. player combat is allowed/encouraged. Using just "full", "party", or "no" will automatically produce a link to the PvP setting article. Using "none" will produce "not allowed". admin should be followed by the name of the server administrator or owner. serverOS should be followed by the operating system the server is running under. timezone should be followed by timezone(s) that the server and DMs operate in. country should be followed by the country(s) that the server and DMs operate in, if such information is helpful. language should be followed by the language typically used by players on the server. Since this wiki is predominantly in English, this could be left blank when the (only) typical language is English. website should be followed by the address of the server's website (if it has one). forums should be followed by the address of the server's forums (if it has some). One optional feature is to float this information box to the right, intended to let it sit next to a table of contents. To turn this on, add the line |float=right between "{{gameworld" and "|category=". Using the gameworld template